goatcityfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Stevenduncan17
Welcome Hi, welcome to Goat City Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Marcy the Vampire Queen of Ooo page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Trellar (help forum | blog) Don't Sockpuppet. I've perma-blocked this account since it's a sockpuppet. I'm lowering your chat ban on your other account since, even though I hate you, 6 months is a tad harsh Yours always, DoomyWoo <3 10:29, September 13, 2012 (UTC) This was created to get around a ban, I can transfer the block/ban to this account if you wish. Yours always, DoomyWoo <3 10:45, September 13, 2012 (UTC) If so, I'll do it tomorrow morning. I'm going to bed. Yours always, DoomyWoo <3 10:48, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Nopers And no Steve I won't forgive you... I don't even know if you know the meaning of the word "Forgive" because after what you did I would be surprised if you said "Please forgive me" ' Hard- Core ' 21:15, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Sorry but I can't ' Hard- Core ' 21:40, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Awww that's soo sweat... I mean it's like you changed in the past months... Who am I kidding HA HA HA HA HA, oohh that was so funny. But seriously NO! I won't accept that cliche apology! ' Hard- Core ' Good for you! :D but seriously if you have anything USEFUL to tell me then just post something USEFUL on my talk page. Great, now my talk page is ruined with your "amends." My talk page is for anyone who is nice... So from now on post something ONCE AGAIN USEFUL! Because I am now handing over a new leaf. My new name proves it... So if you want the worst of me keep posting on my talk page. If you want the BEST in me, STOP! ' Hard- Core ' 17:13, September 22, 2012 (UTC) STOP MESSING WITH ME!!! ' Hard- Core ' 21:15, September 23, 2012 (UTC) ... No... I don't like you at all... and don't get all nosey with other peoples buisness!! ' Hard- Core ' 21:16, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Stop Stop being possesed or whatever by elementals, it is overpowered. VQO also wants you to stop. JackEffin '' '' 22:49, September 26, 2012 (UTC) It's also against the rules to be possessed now, which means if he does it again, VQO should ban him from the entire Wiki for a week. 13:18, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Boy... why you ackin' so cra-cra!? Ugh... look I don't like you at all... your not my type first... and second you are a jerk who doesn't deserve ANY WOMEN!!!! I don't like you AT ALL... now STOP STALKING ME ON MY PAGE AND STOP TRYING TO WOO ME CAUSE IF THATS WHAT YOUR DOING IT'S NOT WORKING!!!!!!!!!!! And stop bothering Jackie!!! Stop NOW because I am tired of you! ' Hard- Core ' 21:32, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Please stop just talk to me or something. Hey steve, You really shouldn't put stuff on talk pages other people don't like so can you please stop? Not tryign to be rude but i don't think others like it. Finn the human kid (talk) 19:42, September 29, 2012 (UTC)Finn the human kid Basically what Finn said. Leave AJ alone, you are annoying the fuck out of her and me due to your constant edits to each others talkpages. Stop it, you may choose to listen to me or not, but in the end Marcy can step in if you choose not to. JackEffin '' '' 19:50, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Warning Please stop harassing and being mean to your fellow users of this Wiki. If you like pissing off people, then please go somewhere else. One more time and you'll be blocked from posting. 'Vampire Queen ' 13:26, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Block It has been reported to me that you have been annoying users and now you over-powered when editing the Hyperbolic Time Chamber's talkpage. Your block isn't too long, it's just 3 hours. Please take this time to drink a cup of tea and come back when you're willing to cooperate. Yours truly, '' 'Vampire Queen ' 20:24, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Stop Stop annoying people in chat... ' Hard- Core ' 21:58, October 21, 2012 (UTC) I banned you because you were trying to get back together with me and causing even MORE drama then there already is!! Your ban will be over in 2 hours. ' Hard- Core ' 23:01, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Predators must go I want you to leave because you sexually harassed me and are apparently doing it to others as well. Richie Cordelia 08:02, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Exactly! ' Hard- Core ' 18:56, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Stop it! Why did you throw a helpless pale person at me? What if it was a zombie or something!? ' Hard- Core ' 21:59, October 26, 2012 (UTC) ...What? JackEffin '' '' 22:30, October 26, 2012 (UTC) AJ I think you need to stop banning Gagnam for stupid things. Lau the G (talk) 23:58, October 26, 2012 (UTC) FAWK! GET BACK ON CHAT Lau the G (talk) 22:09, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey! I'm guessing your back now! yay! Nepeta/ Arsenic '' '' 15:51, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey me and themidgettruth just want to know if John can see spirits? Anyways if you answer thank you. owo Nepeta/ Arsenic '' '' 18:35, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Chat <3 Go on chat pl0x D: 'Maid of ' 23:24, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Steve please go on chat D: 'Maid of ' 22:00, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Whenever you are on I can be on chat ._. (Sorry I posted this message on the wrong account e.e) 'Maid of ''' 03:18, June 29, 2014 (UTC)